1) Field
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to the field of light-emitting diode fabrication, in particular, to surface passivation techniques for multiple-chamber split processes.
2) Description of Related Art
Group III-V materials are playing an ever increasing role in the semiconductor and related, e.g. light-emitting diode (LED), industries. Often, group III-V materials are sensitive to ambient conditions and care must be taken to avoid such conditions at particular periods of the fabrication process. However, avoiding interaction of a sensitive group III-V film with potential damaging conditions is not straightforward in many applications.